A Taste of Being Clarke Griffin's Boyfriend
by arysa13
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke pretend to be dating so he can meet his idol Marcus Kane.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know every man and his dog has written a fake dating fic but I decided to join the bandwagon. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Bellamy, there's someone here to see you," one of Bellamy's fellow waiters told him as he walked by. Bellamy looked at the guy in confusion but he was already heading out to the main dining area, so Bellamy followed him, wondering who could possibly come to his place of work just to see him.

He shouldn't have been surprised though when he walked out to see his best friend Clarke Griffin sitting at a table that most definitely wasn't there before. She looked up and saw him standing there and she smiled and waved him over. Bellamy managed to keep a straight face as he headed over there, though his mouth kept trying to smile back.

"Clarke." Bellamy pursed his lips at the grinning blonde. "Did you seriously just make my boss set up a table especially for you, just so that you could talk to me?"

"Yep!" she beamed. She looked so pleased with herself, sitting at the table that had just been arranged, despite the restaurant being packed out with people who had made reservations a month ago.

"You know if I'd heard about this I would have definitely put a stop to it," he told her sternly.

"Hey, your boss told me I was welcome here anytime," Clarke pouted.

"I know you have a habit of making people fall at your feet, but you're supposed to use your power for good, not evil," Bellamy sighed, a smirk playing across his face though he tried to suppress it.

"It is good! I have something I desperately need to tell you!" she assured him.

"You could've just called me later," Bellamy pointed out. "The food here sucks anyway."

"Don't let your boss hear you say that," Clarke warned. "Besides, I wanted to tell you in person."

"Get to the point, Clarke, I have other tables to serve," Bellamy said exasperatedly, though he was far from annoyed at her. He was too busy thinking how sweet it is that she went to the effort just to see him.

"Okay, well you know how I told you that my mom is dating Marcus Kane. Like, _the_ Marcus Kane. Your favourite author and idol, Marcus Kane?"

"I know who he is, Clarke," Bellamy rolled his eyes. Clarke had been promising him she would find a way for him to meet Kane since her mom told her they were dating. But since Clarke wasn't on the best terms with her mom, and Abby didn't exactly approve of her friendship with the Bellamy, there was no subtle way for Bellamy and Kane to spend any time together.

"Well, I have a great way for you to finally meet him," Clarke informed him proudly. "And spend a whole weekend with him, actually. Plus apparently there's going to be loads of prestigious people there that you can probably network with or whatever."

"Seriously?" Bellamy asked skeptically. He didn't think Clarke would lie to him, but it sounded a little too good to be true.

"Yep! My mom's friend Thelonius Jaha is getting some award so he's celebrating by inviting all his friends to his beach house next weekend."

"I'm not his friend though," Bellamy pointed out.

"But I'm friends with Wells and Mom's friends with Thelonius and she's like begging me to come. Anyway, long story short, I'm invited and I'm inviting you," Clarke smiled. Bellamy got the feeling there was still something she wasn't telling him.

"You're allowed to being friends?" Bellamy asked, still skeptical.

"Well… not exactly," Clarke screwed up her nose, as if this was the part she was dreading telling him. "I'm allowed to bring a boyfriend. Partners only."

"Clarke." Bellamy stared at her, wondering if he'd understood her correctly. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Be my fake boyfriend for a weekend?" she said, her words all running together. Despite her rush to get the words out, Bellamy understood her clearly now.

"No. Absolutely not. No way," he refused adamantly. Clarke was already opening her mouth to change his mind and he knew she'd been well prepared for his refusal.

"Come on! It will be fun!" she pleaded. "It's just one weekend, and you can get Kane to read your stuff and give you tips and maybe give you a leg up when it's ready to be published."

"I really don't think it's a good idea, Clarke," Bellamy said flatly.

"Why not?" she frowned. Obviously she thought it was a great idea and couldn't see any flaws in the plan. Of course, she wouldn't.

Bellamy screwed up his mouth in contemplation. It was very tempting. He knew that if he ever wanted his novel published it was going to need some work, and having someone like Marcus Kane backing him would definitely not be a bad thing.

But he wasn't sure he could pretend to be Clarke's boyfriend for the weekend. But he couldn't tell her _why_ he didn't want to do it, because that would mean revealing how in love with her he was, and that was not happening. She'd rejected him once when they first met and he wasn't stupid enough to try again. Apparently, though, he was stupid enough to agree to her ridiculous charade. After all, he couldn't think of any legitimate reasons against it, and even if he could, Clarke was always able to wear him down.

"Fine," he puffed. He knew he should be more grateful, after all, if was for his benefit that she was suggesting it in the first place. "Can I get back to work now?"

"Yes, and I will have the spaghetti bolognaise please," Clarke grinned. Bellamy shook his head with a smile as he took her order.

* * *

Bellamy threw some of his shit together in a suitcase, the following Thursday morning. Clarke had begged his boss to let him have the weekend off and his boss happily obliged since Clarke had everyone she ever met wrapped around her finger.

Everyone, that is, except Octavia.

"This is a dumb idea, Bell," Octavia warned him, sitting on his bed, eating an apple, as he packed his things.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Bellamy replied, searching through his wardrobe for a beach towel.

"No, but you need it," Octavia snorted.

"Octavia, it's seriously fine. I think I can handle it," he said, much more confidently than he felt.

"Bell, would you just think about this for a second?" Octavia demanded. "How's it going to feel when you spend all weekend holding her, kissing her, sleeping in her bed and then on Monday morning you have to pretend like it never happened? Once you get a taste of being Clarke Griffin's boyfriend, you'll never be able to forget about it."

Bellamy stopped rifling through his things for a moment. He _had_ thought about it. He'd spent all week thinking about it. He knew it was going to be hard, and he'd probably regret it. But Clarke honestly seemed so excited about it and he still couldn't think of a way to let her down that actually made any sense. He didn't answer Octavia and just went back to packing.

"I hope you're not thinking that somehow she's going to magically fall in love with you over the weekend and that she'll realise you were the one all along," Octavia snorted, throwing her apple core into the trash.

"I don't think that," Bellamy replied shortly. Maybe at the beginning, after they'd first become friends, he'd hoped one day she'd change her mind. But now, for the most part, he was happy just being her friend.

"Okay, well, it's your funeral," Octavia shrugged. She was playing nonchalant but he knew his sister was worried about him. It's not like he'd ever told Octavia about his feelings for Clarke, but somehow she knew anyway. It was kind of hard to hide the fact that he hadn't dated anyone for two years. And before that, all his relationships had failed because the girls always seemed to figure out he was always a little bit in love with someone else. It seemed to Bellamy that the only person who couldn't figure it out was Clarke herself. He was just fine with that.

"Okay, so I'm going to introduce you as my boyfriend and don't be surprised if people ask stuff about our relationship," Clarke informed Bellamy as she drove along the coast, closer and closer to Thelonius Jaha's beach house.

"What am I supposed to say?" Bellamy asked.

"I don't know, just make some shit up," Clarke shrugged.

"Shouldn't we have like a story prepared?" Bellamy asked anxiously. He'd been anxious the whole drive and the closer they got to their destination, the more worried he got. He was sure there was no way everyone was going to believe that he and Clarke were actually a couple.

"We'll just wing it," Clarke said flippantly.

"Okay…" Bellamy agreed half heartedly. "Can we just agree on one thing?"

"Mmm?" Clarke responded absentmindedly as she turned into a driveway.

"Let's not be too affectionate, okay? I mean, we're friends and it might make things weird," Bellamy suggested. He'd been thinking about what Octavia said and he knew she was right.

"Alright. How's this; no kissing but we can hold hands and maybe cuddle," Clarke put forth.

"Okay," Bellamy nodded reluctantly.

It was getting late by the time Clarke pulled up by the side of a huge mansion. There were already several other cars parked there, suggesting that a few other guests had already arrived. The two of them got out of the car and Clarke headed towards the front door.

"The housekeeper will get our bags," Clarke said over her shoulder when she noticed Bellamy about to open the trunk of the car.

"Right," Bellamy nodded and followed Clarke. _Rich people,_ he shook his head.

Clarke didn't bother ringing the doorbell, she just waltzed right in with Bellamy trailing uncomfortably behind her.

"And then we ended up playing golf in Portugal!" a man with greasy slicked back hair was saying, while the people sitting around him chortled appreciatively.

"Clarke, you're here!" Abby stood up and came over to her daughter, smiling. She gave Clarke a stiff hug which Clarke didn't return. "And… Bellamy," she turned to Bellamy with a nod. Clarke grabbed Bellamy's hand and Abby's fake smile faltered a little. "We're so glad you're here."

"Great to be here," Clarke lied with a glance at Bellamy. He raised his eyebrows and Clarke turned back to her mother.

"Abby, are you going to introduce us?" asked an old man wearing a pretentious scarf.

"Dante, this is my daughter Clarke and her… boyfriend, Bellamy," Abby side-eyed her daughter as she said the word boyfriend, letting Bellamy know that she certainly did not approve. "Clarke, this is Dante Wallace, that's his son Cage," she gestured to the greasy haired man, looking at Clarke pointedly. "And you know Marcus and Dr. Tsing or course."

"Clarke, it's such a shame you didn't finish your internship with us. I would've liked to see you make it to residency. And please, you can call me Lorelei now," Dr. Tsing smiled, though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well, as it turns out I don't want to be a doctor," Clarke replied bluntly.

"Clarke prefers art now," Abby said, as if her daughter had just suddenly one day decided art was her passion, when Bellamy knew that's what she had wanted her whole life. "Just like Dante, actually. But, for Dante it's just a hobby. He's the owner of a very successful medical supplies manufacturing company," Abby hinted.

"Amazing," Clarke said sarcastically, though no one but Bellamy seemed to notice her acidic tone.

"And what do you do, Bellamy?" Cage asked him.

"He's a waiter," Clarke answered for him, gripping his arm a little tighter. "Right, Bell?" She rubbed a hand across his chest, while the other continued to cling to his arm. Bellamy gave her a short look of confusion before turning back to Cage. She rarely called him Bell, and he wasn't sure if chest rubbing was in the list of approved displays of affection.

"Right," Bellamy nodded, trying to ignore Clarke's hands. "But you know, I want to be a writer. I'm working on something at the moment."

"A waiter who wants to be a writer," Cage said scornfully. "How cute." Bellamy felt his blood boil.

"I'm actually a huge fan of your work, Marcus," Bellamy turned his attention away from Cage, trying to remind everyone that they actually had a writer amongst their own and that it wasn't something to look down on.

"Is that so?" Marcus asked interestedly. He seemed about to keep speaking but Abby interrupted him.

"Well, Marcus isn't _just_ a writer," Abby pointed out. "He's also a professor of history at Ark University. Where Clarke studied before she started her internship and Mount Weather Hospital," she took care in reminding Bellamy. Abby knew Bellamy had never done any tertiary education, and in her mind that meant he was beneath her. That plus the fact that Bellamy hadn't been born into money like the rest of them. He clenched his jaw tightly. He glanced at Clarke, wondering why she wasn't saying anything to defend him.

"And your parents?" asked Dante.

"Dead," Bellamy said tersely. If he thought that would gain him any sympathy he was sorely mistaken.

"What did they do before they died?" Cage prodded.

"My mother was a waitress. I never knew my father," Bellamy said through gritted teeth. He wasn't ashamed of his background, but he wasn't happy about being judged by a bunch of rich snobs.

"Thought as much," Cage snickered.

At that moment Thelonius Jaha and his son Wells walked into the room.

"How is everybody?" he said joyfully. "Clarke, you're here! Well that's almost everybody," he nodded.

"Hey, Clarke," Wells walked over to her. "Bellamy," he held out his hand for Bellamy to shake. Bellamy took it, grateful that someone was actually treating him like a human being, though he wasn't a huge fan of Wells. "Want me to show you your room?"

"Doesn't the housekeeper do that too?" Bellamy muttered. Clarke gave him a warning look before turning back to her mother.

"We're going up to our room," she informed Abby. Was it just Bellamy's imagination or did Clarke seem to emphasise the word "our"?

"Wells is taking you?" Abby enquired.

"Yeah, but he'll probably be back down in a minute. Bell and I have a lot of unpacking and… stuff to do. Then we'll probably just go to bed," Clarke smirked.

"Right," Abby nodded, paling at Clarke's words, obviously catching the suggestive nature. Bellamy's mouth formed into a tight line and he refused to look at Clarke at all as Wells led them to their room. Wells tried to make conversation on the way up the stairs, but Bellamy was too angry to speak. He couldn't really even appreciate the beauty of the four poster bed, luscious carpet and expensive artwork on the walls.

"I guess I'll leave you to it," Wells nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't want to do this," Bellamy said flatly once Wells was out of earshot.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked, taken aback.

"Why didn't you stick up for me?" Bellamy spat. "They were tearing me to shreds out there!"

"I'm sorry, I-," Clarke tried to apologise.

"Look, I don't need this shit. I'm out," Bellamy cut her off. He grabbed his bag which the housekeeper had obviously brought up at some point.

"Bellamy, please don't go! I'm doing this for you," Clarke pleaded.

"Really? Because it's seems like you're doing it to piss off your mom as much as possible," Bellamy snapped. Clarke silently stared at the floor. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I'm sorry, okay? Just please stay!" Clarke begged.

"You really think I want to subject myself to a whole weekend of your mom and her friends constantly reminding me of how I'm not good enough for you?" Bellamy said bitterly. His voice wavered but he managed to keep it together, lest Clarke find out how much it really hurt.

"I know I should have said something, but I thought you could handle it," Clarke explained.

"I shouldn't have to," Bellamy pointed out.

"I know! I'm sorry. Just please stay? My mom keeps trying to get back on my good side while simultaneously trying to get me to date Cage, who I hate even more now that I've met him, or Wells, and go back to my internship with Dr. Tsing. I need you," Clarke said desperately, her eyes pleading. Bellamy looked at her, pretending to weigh up his options, though he knew he was done for once she said she needed him.

"Fine," he put his bag down. "But I don't forgive you."

"Noted," Clarke said. There was a short knock on the door before it burst open and a woman charged in and threw her arms around Clarke.

"Hey bitch, what's up?" she cried. "Long time no see!"

"Raven!" Clarke laughed. Ah, so this was the infamous Raven. Clarke talked about the girl quite a lot, though Bellamy hadn't had the pleasure of meeting her until now.

"Who's the arm candy?" Raven let go of Clarke and nodded towards Bellamy.

"My boyfriend, Bellamy," Clarke introduced.

"Boyfriend Bellamy? Last time we spoke he was just your friend. And you failed to mention his rocking body," Raven laughed. Bellamy could swear he saw Clarke blush just as deeply as he did.

"You don't need to be hearing about anybody else's rocking body but mine," a blonde guy said as he walked into the room, putting an arm around Raven's waist.

"This is Wick," Raven grinned, planting a kiss on Wick's lips. "Clarke and Bellamy," she introduced.

"How insane is this place?" Wick said incredulously. "It's bigger than my whole block back home."

"You're not kidding," Bellamy grinned. Finally, someone who wasn't made of money. Wick and Raven seemed like nice people, unlike the rest of this toxic house.

"This is only my second time here but the first time I could hardly believe my eyes. There's like seventeen bedrooms and every single one has an ensuite. Rich people are crazy!" Raven laughed, and Bellamy found himself joining in, though Clarke looked a little awkward. He knew she didn't like to be reminded she was part of that group of rich people.

"Anyway, we're pretty tired so I think we're going to go to bed," Clarke said.

"Oh, I got you," Raven winked. "I think we're going to do the same."

"Damn right," Wick agreed. Raven turned to him and put her arms around his neck, kissing him, softly at first, and then it wasn't so soft and Bellamy looked away awkwardly, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment.

Clarke cleared her throat to remind Raven and Wick where they were.

"Oh, sorry. We'll see you later," Wick grinned sheepishly. He picked Raven up and threw her over his shoulder as she squealed and giggled all the way to their room, which by the sounds of it was only next door. Clarke shut the door behind them and a tense silence filled the room.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?" he asked.

"Thanks," Clarke responded. They both used the bathroom before climbing into the king size bed.

"I really am sorry," Clarke whispered in the darkness.

"It's fine," Bellamy answered shortly. He was still mad but he'd get over it. He lay in the dark with his eyes open as they adjusted to the pitch black and he could make out vague shapes in the room. With their backs to each other they were silent except for the sound of their breath and Bellamy wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what. He was still thinking it over when he heard a low moan coming through the wall. Followed by another and another. And then that was followed by a "Oh, god, yes."

"Oh my god," Clarke started giggling.

"Surely not," Bellamy was unable to suppress a laugh as he rolled over onto his back.

"You'd think rich people could afford thicker walls," Clarke sniggered, turning on her side to face him. The sounds of Raven and Wick having sex continued to drift through the wall.

"You'd think," Bellamy agreed. The two of them burst into a fit of laughter, like two school kids in sex ed class when the teacher first says the word "vagina".

"Bellamy, I really am sorry about before. I really did bring you to meet Kane, but I thought I could kill two birds with one stone," Clarke apologized.

"It's okay, Clarke. I just wish you'd told me first. We could've made your mom way more uncomfortable," Bellamy said with a grin.

"And I promise if she or Cage starts being rude again tomorrow I'll stick up for you," Clarke whispered.

"Thanks," Bellamy replied quietly. There was a loud scream from next door and then the room went quiet again.

"I think they're done?" Clarke smirked.

"God, I hope so," Bellamy was still smiling. "Goodnight, Clarke."

"Night, Bell."


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke gently shook Bellamy awake the next morning, though he looked so peaceful and she didn't particularly want to disturb him. It was after eleven and all the old folks (basically anyone over thirty five was old in Clarke's mind) had already had breakfast and headed down the beach so Clarke figured it was safe for Bellamy to get up without being attacked by her mother.

She really did feel bad about yesterday, but she hadn't thought Bellamy would let it get to him so much. After all she didn't care what her mother or fucking Cage Wallace thought, so why would Bellamy? But apparently he did, so she'd made him breakfast as an apology offering.

"Morning Princess," Bellamy smiled up at her groggily.

"Morning," she whispered back. "Breakfast is ready."

"You cooked?" Bellamy said incredulously.

"I do that sometimes," she chuckled. "Now get up, lazy, it's after eleven!" She threw her pillow at him and he groaned as he threw it back and rolled out of bed. Clarke averted her eyes as he pulled on pants and a shirt, lest he look over and think she was checking him out. That would be weird.

She had thought maybe sleeping in the same bed with him would be weird too, but it had been totally fine. Except she was glad he hadn't woken up when she did because she had been snuggled a little too close to him and maybe she'd stayed there a little longer than necessary.

Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she'd gone out with him when he asked her, the first night they met. But she'd had an enormous crush on a girl called Lexa at the time (who she later ended up dating), so she'd politely declined. But she was happy they were friends, and if they'd dated they probably just would have broken up by now and ruined the great friendship they had.

Bellamy was finally ready for breakfast so Clarke led him downstairs into the dining room, only to find Raven and Wick eating the bacon and eggs she'd labored over.

"Guys! That was for me and Bellamy," she complained.

"This is not for everyone?" Wick asked, his mouth full of eggs.

"Did it look like there was enough for everyone?" Clarke scowled.

"To be honest I think we saved you," Raven poked at the eggs, screwing up her nose.

"Yeah, I mean I'm eating it, but I'll pretty much eat anything," Wick agreed.

"Hmph," Clarke folded her arms and tried not to be too offended.

"Sorry, Clarke," Raven apologized. "I can make you something?" She offered.

"No way," Clarke immediately refused. She knew Raven was an even worse cook than she was.

"You guys are finally up!" Wells barged into the dining room. "Who wants pancakes?" Four hands of people who could not cook for shit immediately shot up.

* * *

"Should we go down to the beach and try to make your mom uncomfortable?" Bellamy asked Clarke once they'd finished breakfast.

"We don't have to do that. I think she's sufficiently disappointed in me and I don't want to subject you to any more of Cage's insults," Clarke replied. "Hopefully later we can find a way for you to talk to Kane without my mom hanging around."

Instead of joining the others on the beach, the five of them spent the next couple of hours inside watching some terrible movie (in the theatre room no less) that Wick swore was the greatest movie he'd ever seen. Raven was snuggled into Wick's lap on an armchair, while the other three sat on the couch awkwardly, Clarke in between Wells and Bellamy. She thought about holding Bellamy's hand or cuddling up to him (in order to keep up appearances of course), but Bellamy stiffened whenever she tried to touch him, so she gave up. She thought he was probably still mad at her, though he'd told her he wasn't.

"I swear to god, Wick, you have the worst taste in movies. How do I even date you?" Raven shook her head in disgust.

"Because you secretly love this movie," Wick whispered into her hair.

"I hate it," Raven declared.

"But you love me," Wick started kissing her neck and Clarke was forced to avert her eyes. Did they have to be so affectionate all the time? She looked over at Bellamy and caught his eye and he made a face, clearly thinking what she was thinking.

"So how did you guys come to be invited to this shindig?" Bellamy interrupted the make out fest, much to Clarke's relief. Raven managed to extricate herself from Wick's lips long enough to answer the question.

"I work with Marcus and Thelonius at Ark University. Youngest professor there in fifty-two years," she grinned proudly.

"Wow," Bellamy nodded. Clarke could see he was trying to figure out how someone as cool as Raven could actually be friends with Thelonius Jaha.

"Jaha's not that bad you know," she said with a glance at Wells. Wells just shrugged. "And Kane is cool most of the time. And Abby is cool, once you get on her good side."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Bellamy said with a snort. Clarke looked at Raven with just as much disbelief as Bellamy. Her mother was in no way "cool".

"Seriously, she is! She's just protective of Clarke. Wants the best for her and all that," Raven shrugged, looking at Clarke apologetically.

"And apparently I'm not the best for Clarke," Bellamy muttered.

"Don't worry, she hates everyone Clarke dates," Wells laughed. "Clarke only brought two other people here and I'm not sure who Abby hated more, Finn or Lexa."

"I know who I hated more," Raven snorted, though she'd never even met Lexa.

"I thought you were still friends with Finn," Clarke pointed out.

"I mean I hated him at the time," Raven clarified. She turned to Bellamy. "Clarke's probably told you the story." Bellamy glanced at Clarke out of the corner of his eye. Clarke had not in fact told him the whole story. Just that it turned out the guy she was seeing was also seeing someone else. The whole saga was just embarrassing and she didn't want to have to tell him about it.

"I have not heard the whole story," Bellamy said to Raven. Clarke cringed as Raven cleared her throat and began to tell it.

"Well! It was the first time I'd been invited to Thelonius's beach house, a Christmas party like a year and a half ago. Since it was my first time they wouldn't let me bring a partner. You Jaha's have some weird rules," she said to Wells. "Anyway, Finn told me he was going away for the weekend with some friends, so I didn't bother telling him where I was going, figured I'd just fill him in when we both got back. So I get here and I walk into the house, and there's Finn, with this blonde sitting in his lap," Raven gestured to Clarke. Bellamy raised his eyebrows at her and she screwed up her face in embarrassment. She hated even remembering that day.

"Raven made quite the scene," Wells interjected.

"Can you blame me?" Raven snorted. "I'm surprised I was invited back though," she laughed.

"What happened then?" Bellamy asked.

"Clarke dragged me into another room and talked to me and calmed me down. Then we sent Finn home," Raven finished.

"Thank god that story is over," Clarke groaned. It was just in time too, as she could hear the approaching voices of her mother and friends.

"Hey kids!" Thelonius beamed as he entered the room. "We're going to head into town for lunch, who wants to join?"

"Sure!" Wick answered. "Right, guys?" he turned to the others. Clarke, Bellamy and Wells all shrugged non-commitally while Raven nodded enthusiastically.

Ten minutes later Clarke was in the back of her mom's car with Bellamy beside her and Kane in the passenger seat. She had of course tried to insist that she could drive into town herself but then she had to admit that couldn't remember the way and Abby had practically dragged her to the car.

At the restaurant Clarke managed to maneuver the seating arrangement so that Bellamy was sitting next to Kane. She herself sat between Bellamy and Raven, though Abby tried to get Cage to sit next to her. Clarke couldn't figure out for the life of her why her mother thought she and Cage would be a good match. The guy was a pretentious creep and more than ten years older than her. She could understand a little more how Abby would want her to be with Wells, but Cage? Clarke shuddered at the thought.

"Are you cold?" Bellamy asked her.

"Oh… no I was just thinking about something disgusting," Clarke replied.

"Was it that caviar Dante is eating because I think I want to vomit," Bellamy grinned.

"No, but that is disgusting. Do you think he's actually enjoying it?" Clarke screwed up her nose.

"I doubt it, he doesn't look like he enjoys anything ever," Bellamy laughed.

"How are things going with Kane?" Clarke asked him.

"Good, except when your mom butts in," Bellamy rolled his eyes. "He said he'd have a look at my draft sometime this weekend. Your mom said he needn't bother."

"Okay, I have an idea," Clarke whispered. "Hey, Mom?" she called to her mother down the table.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Abby replied, interrupting her conversation with Lorelei.

"How about we spend some time together? We could walk down the street at have a look in some of the shops?" Clarke suggested. "Just you and me?"

"And me!" Raven interjected.

"And Raven."

"Sure, that sounds lovely," Abby nodded, excusing herself from the table. Clarke and Raven did the same and the three of them headed outside.

"I've got to say Clarke, I'm a little surprised you even came this weekend, let alone actually want to spend time with me," Abby told her daughter once they were strolling down the street. Clarke felt a little pang of guilt, before brushing it off. Abby was the one who'd estranged her own daughter by refusing to support her decision to drop medicine and pursue art. Abby had even had the nerve to tell Clarke that her father would have been disappointed in her. Clarke knew Jake would have thought nothing of the sort and would have been proud of his daughter for following her heart. Her dad probably would have been more accepting of the people she dated as well.

"I'm still mad at you, though," Clarke told her mother.

"I just want what's best for you, Clarke," Abby said defensively.

"Maybe you don't always know what's best for me," Clarke snorted.

"Clarke, if you just listen to me-," Abby started.

"Oh, hey look, a drug store. I just remembered I have to buy condoms," Clarke interrupted loudly. Abby's face went bright red, the desired effect of Clarke's words.

"Oh me too!" Raven agreed.

"I'll just wait here," Abby coughed awkwardly. Raven and Clarke headed for the condoms.

"Your mom is being way worse than usual," Raven noticed as she picked out a box of condoms.

"Tell me about it," Clarke sighed. "I don't know if it's because of Bellamy or if she's just trying to double her efforts in order to get me to do what she wants."

"Probably both. Didn't you need some too?" Raven pointed to the condoms.

"Oh yeah, right," Clarke nodded. She looked over them for a moment before deciding on the largest size. She obviously wasn't really going to use them with Bellamy and she had no idea how big he was anyway, but she thought it would be fun to make Raven jealous.

"Wow. Are you serious? Nice," Raven nodded approvingly. The girls made their purchases and headed back to the street to find Abby had disappeared. "Well, since we're apparently done hanging out with your mom, let's go to that lingerie store across the street. I want to spice up my sex life."

"Spice it up? Raven, I think you're fine. Bellamy and I heard you last night," Clarke smirked. Unfortunately Raven and Wick had not been done after that first round, and Clarke and Bellamy had had to listen to them for another hour.

"Are the walls really that thin? I didn't hear you," Raven said wonderingly.

"No condoms, remember?" Clarke shook the bag.

"Right, well, you should get something sexy too," Raven commanded as they entered the shop.

"I think I'll pass," Clarke said.

"At least try something on," Raven pouted. A saleswoman approached the pair.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked politely.

"Yes, can you please find this lady the sexiest lingerie you have? And as for me, do you have anything in the way of costume type stuff?" Raven said to the woman.

"We have a small selection of very tasteful costumes down the back," the woman pointed and Raven took off the direction of her arm. "And if you follow me, I think we'll be able to find something you like." Clarke was about to protest but she saw Raven shoot her a look from across the store. Well, it couldn't hurt to try something on. The saleswoman presented her with an array of bras, thongs and teddies in a few different colours, but mostly black and red. Clarke was about to pick one of the more modest ones when Raven bounded over, holding a French maids outfit and a sexy cop outfit.

"Oooh, try this one," Raven grabbed a scrap of material that was apparently supposed to be a bra and shoved it into Clarke's hands. "Do you have that in my size too?" she asked the saleswoman. "No, never mind, this one's for Clarke," she changed her mind, then dragged Clarke to the fitting rooms.

Clarke reluctantly stripped off her top and bra and put on the one Raven had picked for her. As she predicted, the sheer material covered absolutely nothing, but it did manage to push up her boobs rather nicely. And if she had been intending to seduce Bellamy she would definitely buy it. But of course, she wasn't intending on seducing anyone in the near future, particularly not her best friend slash fake boyfriend.

"Tasteful my ass," she heard Raven say gleefully. The next moment the curtain of her dressing room was being thrown open and Raven was standing there in the French maid's outfit, if it could even be called an outfit.

"Oh my god, Raven!" Clarke shrieked, covering her chest.

"Come on, let me see!" Raven demanded. Clarke exhaled dramatically but lowered her hands, though she wasn't particularly keen on showing Raven her boobs. "Wow. Hot." Raven nodded approvingly.

"Raven?" Wick's voice rang through the store.

"We're back here!" Raven called.

"Wick is not seeing me like this," Clarke crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Right. Wick, stay there! Bellamy, come and tell Clarke she needs to buy this!" Raven yelled.

"Wait, what?" she panicked. "How did they even know we were here?"

"I texted Wick, obviously," Raven told her.

"It's okay, I'm sure it looks great. She can show me later!" Bellamy called back, much to Clarke's relief. She half expected him to come back there just so he could tease her.

"What are you doing, man? Go look," Wick said in a lower voice, but still clearly audible. Clarke tried to send mental signals to Bellamy to stay put. She could hear the low voices of the guys having a discussion but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Seriously, what's his problem? Is he allergic to lace?" Raven joked to Clarke. Clarke managed a weak smile.

"He doesn't need to see it. I'm not going to buy it anyway. He probably won't even like it," she assured Raven.

"Trust me, he's going to like it," Raven winked. A second later, to Clarke's dismay, she heard heavy footsteps coming towards the fitting rooms. Shit. If he saw her in this she would never live it down. She was out of excuses though, and evidently Bellamy was too, because all too soon he was standing in front of her, drinking her in. She tried to act natural, like this wasn't the first time her supposed boyfriend had seen her breasts but she stood stiff with her fists clenched and she knew her face had turned bright red.

She saw Bellamy swallow hard, and his face was tinged pink too, though it was much less noticeable on him.

"See, I told you he'd like it," Raven snickered, though she was looking somewhere significantly lower than his face. Clarke dropped her eyes and if it was at all possible, her face went even more red when she noticed the bulge in Bellamy's jeans. She quickly averted her eyes and Bellamy cleared his throat awkwardly. Raven glanced between the two of them, finally noticing the weird vibe. She seemed about to say something when Wick's loud voice interrupted her.

"Can I come and see yours yet or what?" he yelled.

"Yes!" Raven yelled back. She shoved Clarke back into her dressing room with a look that said _we'll talk later._ Clarke drew the curtain and got back into her normal bra and top. Raven ended up buying the sexy cop outfit and she tried convinced Clarke to buy the bra and matching thong, but Clarke was adamant she didn't want it. The four of them then met up with the others and headed back to the beach house.

* * *

If Bellamy had thought this weekend was going to be easy, he was sorely mistaken. He almost thought he was dreaming when he woke up to find Clarke pressed against him, her lips against his neck, arm thrown over his body as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Of course, he'd pretended to be asleep so that he didn't have to move, and he knew he should have removed himself from the situation, but he was too intoxicated by the feel of her skin against his to even think about getting out of bed. He'd eventually fallen back to sleep and the next time he woke she was leaning over him, telling him breakfast was ready, and he knew he could get used to mornings like that.

He later scolded himself for letting himself think such thoughts, and then, though he'd watched hundreds of movies with Clarke leaning against him, he was so acutely aware of her presence through Wick's choice that he couldn't even let her touch him without tensing up.

And then, seeing her dressed in just a skirt and that non-existent bra was just excruciating. He'd done his best to act like he'd seen it all before, but he was sure Raven had noticed how awkward the two of them were, and he wondered if she had caught on to their ruse.

Bellamy, Marcus, Abby and Clarke were all totally silent on the drive back to the beach house, when he received a text from Clarke.

 **Why are you so quiet?**

 **I think you know why.**

 **It's not that weird, they're just nipples.**

 **Right.**

 **I've seen your nipples loads of times.**

 **It's different.** He wished she would stop saying the word nipples. Then maybe he'd stop thinking about them.

 **How is it different?**

 **You're a girl.** He saw Clarke roll her eyes, but he was sure she didn't feel as nonchalant about the whole thing as she was acting. And he knew it wasn't really just because she was a girl, he'd seen plenty of girls' nipples before, but this was _Clarke_. And he could hardly tell her that it was different because he doubted she wanted to run her tongue over his nipples and suck on them the way he wanted to do to hers. And she did not get a hard on when she saw (or even thought about) his nipples. So he was trying his best to get the image of her perfect breasts out of his head, but it wasn't easy.

They finally pulled up at the beach house and everyone hurriedly got out of the car.

"Bellamy, why don't you grab the draft of your novel? I'll have a look when I get the chance," Kane told him, earning a short glare from Abby.

"Yeah, sure," Bellamy nodded. He couldn't get away from Clarke fast enough.

"You and Bellamy haven't had sex yet," Raven practically accused Clarke after she'd dragged her upstairs to the room she was sharing with Wick.

"We totally have," Clarke refuted.

"That was not the look of a man who's seen his girlfriend naked before," Raven said knowingly.

"Fine, we haven't," Clarke admitted, chewing her lip. It was better than admitting the whole truth, and she was relieved Raven had only figured out part of it.

"What are you waiting for?" Raven prodded. "Is he a virgin?"

"No, he's not a virgin," Clarke rolled her eyes. "We haven't been together very long, okay?"

"But you were planning to do it for the first time tonight?" Raven questioned.

"Why do you say that?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"You bought condoms," Raven reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I guess we were," Clarke shrugged.

"You probably should have bought a smaller size. He's probably lying about the size of his dick, most guys do. Have you seen it yet?" Raven asked. Clarke shook her head, screwing up her face. She was really not enjoying the direction of this line of questioning. She did not want to think about how big Bellamy's penis was and consequently how it would feel like and what it would make _her_ feel like. Goddamn Raven for bringing up thoughts that Clarke had managed to squash during her entire friendship with Bellamy.

"Although, from the size of his bulge, I'd say it is pretty big," Raven mused. Clarke groaned inwardly, heat rushing to her face.

"Please can we stop talking about this?" Clarke begged. Thinking about it was causing a tingling feeling to settle in her nether-regions and she didn't want to think about what that might mean.

"Fine, but you have to tell me all about it tomorrow, deal?" Raven held out her hand and Clarke took it and gave it a reluctant shake.

* * *

Bellamy lay shirtless on the bed that night, reading a book, when Clarke plopped down beside him, wearing her pajamas. Bellamy ignored her and kept reading.

"Are you still weirded out that you saw my boobs?" Clarke asked him.

"You could say that," Bellamy grunted. Weirded out probably wasn't the best term. Turned on was more like it.

"Maybe if I take my top off now and you just stare at them then the shock will wear off and they'll just be like any other pair of random boobs," Clarke suggested.

"Jesus, Clarke," Bellamy put his book down and looked at her. "Don't do that."

"Don't you like my boobs?" Clarke questioned with a playful prod at his chest.

"Can you stop saying boobs?" Bellamy pleaded. He needed to stop thinking about them, and it was very hard when Clarke kept bringing them up.

"Do you think my boobs are sexy?" Clarke grinned, pushing them up and fluttering her eyelashes at him. He knew she was trying to act silly so that he'd stop being "weirded out" but it really wasn't working.

"Come on, Clarke. You're like the least sexy woman I know," he lied. Clarke seemed a little offended by his remark. The flash of disappointment he thought he saw in her eyes was gone immediately and he put it down to his imagination.

"Well, that's just-," Clarke began, but she was cut off by the moans of Raven, and then Wick, coming through the wall.

"Not again," Bellamy rolled his eyes. "This is so uncomfortable."

"We'll just have to outdo them," Clarke smiled mischievously. Bellamy cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion. He soon saw what she meant though when she started moaning loudly and dramatically, trying to imitate Raven's sex noises. Bellamy couldn't help but burst out laughing, she sounded so ridiculous.

"Don't laugh! You'll give the game away," Clarke slapped him playfully.

"Sorry, but you sound ridiculous," Bellamy chuckled.

"And how would you have me do it, then?" Clarke asked him.

"You have to build up to it. You can't just start screaming out of nowhere," Bellamy informed her. "Close your eyes. You have to pretend it's really happening. Pretend I'm touching you-, or well, not me… but someone," Bellamy quickly corrected himself.

"Um… okay," Clarke eyed him skeptically.

"Just close your eyes," he instructed. Clarke slowly shut her eyes. "Now… think about someone kissing you. First your lips," he paused before continuing, "then down your jaw, to your neck…"

"Mmm," Clarke hummed before opening an eye. "Is that better?" she whispered.

"Yes," Bellamy replied huskily and Clarke closed her eye again.

"Now what?" she asked. Bellamy cleared his throat before continuing. This was weird right? Despite being best friends, he and Clarke rarely discussed their sex life, and yet here he was, basically telling her what he'd like to do to her. Except she didn't realise that's what he was doing.

"They're running your hands up your stomach, still kissing you," he continued, watching her as she managed to make all the right noises.

"I'm pulling your top over your head," Bellamy went on, forgetting he wasn't supposed to be talking about himself. Clarke either didn't notice or chose not to comment. "And then I kiss your breasts and my… I mean, someone's…" he corrected himself, "hand touches you between your legs and… and…" he faltered as Clarke let out a particularly erotic moan. He took this moment to pause and consider how much detail to go into. He knew he was already saying too much. But Clarke didn't seem to need him to go on.

Bellamy gazed at her, her brow furrowed in concentration, her hands balled into fists lying on the bed. Her moans grew louder and louder and were very convincing in Bellamy's mind. And he was surprisingly fine. There was only a tiny part of him that wished he was making Clarke make those noises for real. That was, until his name escaped her lips.

"Bellamy," she moaned, and it took all his strength not to answer her call with his lips. And he knew she was just acting, and that she wasn't really thinking about him, but his heart did a little flip flop in his chest just the same. Not to mention he was rock hard beneath his pants.

Clarke moaned his name again, and Bellamy let out an involuntary groan. Fuck. He moaned again, on purpose this time, pretending he was just helping out with the act. Finally, Clarke let out a final climatic cry that rivaled Raven's. She slowly opened her eyes then and peeked at Bellamy with a somewhat sheepish expression on her face.

"Do you think we fooled them?" she asked.

"Definitely," Bellamy forced himself to smile, though he wasn't sure if he'd ever felt more uncomfortable. "I'm going to take a shower," he told her, though he didn't mention that that shower was going to be ice cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy woke the next morning to find Clarke propped up on her elbow watching him.

"What are you doing?" he smiled sleepily, rolling onto his side to face her.

"Waiting for you to wake up," Clarke replied, returning his smile.

"What's the time?" Bellamy asked her.

"About quarter past nine," she informed him. Bellamy nodded in response. "Bellamy," Clarke whispered hesitantly.

"Mmm?" Bellamy replied.

"Raven nearly figured it out. She realized we hadn't slept together," Clarke said worriedly.

"Shit," Bellamy swore, more awake now. "I thought she might have."

"We'll have to act better," Clarke said, still keeping her voice low.

"I don't know if I can, Clarke," Bellamy whispered back reluctantly.

"Sure you can. Just treat me like you would if I was really your girlfriend. We both know it's not real so it won't be weird," Clarke assured him.

"Okay," Bellamy agreed. She was right, in a way. It wouldn't really be weird. It would be absolutely perfect, and at the same time heart wrenching to know it was all just pretend.

"Let's practice," Clarke said decidedly.

"How do we practice?" Bellamy asked, deciding to humor her.

"Pretend you love me," Clarke told him. Pretend. What a joke.

"So we're in love, are we?" Bellamy chuckled.

"Deeply," Clarke replied seriously.

"Okay," Bellamy nodded, matching her tone.

"Good. Alright, tell me I look beautiful," Clarke commanded.

"You look beautiful," Bellamy whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her face as he gazed into her sharp blue eyes.

"Now tell me I'm perfect," Clarke instructed him next.

"You're perfect," Bellamy obeyed, his voice thick.

"Now tell me you love me," Clarke said quietly. Bellamy paused before granting her request. Maybe it would have been easier if it wasn't true. If he hadn't spent so long forcing himself _not_ to say those three words.

"I love you," Bellamy said, his voice wavering just a little. A lump had formed in his throat and he swallowed, trying to steady his breathing.

"Very convincing," Clarke smiled, a little sadly.

"Clarke…" Bellamy started, only to be interrupted by Raven throwing open the door and banging a pot with a wooden spoon. He supposed he owed Raven one for stopping him from saying things that he wouldn't be able to take back. Clarke and Bellamy sat up to glare at Raven.

"You guys did it!" Raven congratulated them, throwing confetti over the bed. On second thoughts, he owed Raven nothing. He scowled at her as she continued to bang the pot. "How was it?" she asked as she ceased the banging finally.

"Where did you even get confetti?" Clarke asked exasperatedly, clearly annoyed at having been interrupted.

"It's for the party," Raven grinned.

"What party?" Clarke questioned.

"Ummm… the party tonight? To celebrate Jaha's award?" Raven informed them.

"There's a party?" Clarke groaned, flopping back down on the bed.

"Didn't your mom tell you?" Raven asked.

"Nooooooo," Clarke whined. "I didn't bring anything to wear to a party!"

"I think your mom brought you something," Raven said, sitting down on the bed.

"Great. Just great. Did she happen to bring anything for Bellamy? Or did she purposefully not tell us so that he'd look out of place?" Clarke said acidly.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Raven replied biting her lip. Clarke threw back the covers of the bed dramatically and jumped out of bed, storming out of the room. Bellamy glanced at Raven and the two of them quickly followed Clarke to the biggest living room, where preparations were being made for the party. Clarke marched up to her mother and folded her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me about this party?" Clarke spat angrily. Bellamy and Raven stood in the doorway, ready for the showdown.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," Abby responded. "I even bought you a new dress."

"Really?" Clarke said disbelievingly. "Did you happen to bring something for Bellamy too?"

"Well, no, but I'm sure Wells has something he can borrow," Abby glanced at Bellamy and Bellamy met her gaze stonily. He wouldn't really have cared except that, like Clarke, he suspected Abby had done it on purpose in order to humiliate and alienate him further.

"Of course," Clarke said flatly. She turned on her heel and marched back through the door past Bellamy and Raven who followed her hurriedly.

"I can't believe she would do this," Clarke said hotly after the three of them were back in Clarke and Bellamy's room. "Well actually I can. Which makes it worse!"

"It doesn't really matter, Clarke," Bellamy assured her.

"It does!" Clarke cried. Bellamy was annoyed at Abby too, sure. The woman was making it pretty obvious she didn't approve of him. But he couldn't figure out why Clarke was so upset about it all of a sudden.

"Why?" Bellamy asked.

"Because it's my mom! I want her to try to make an effort to like my boyfriend. Is that so much to ask?" Clarke's voice was fast becoming hysterical.

"Hey, hey," Bellamy said soothingly, gripping her shoulders. He noticed Raven silently slink away, obviously thinking it was her time to go. "Your mom loves you, okay? She just doesn't know how to show it," he assured Clarke as she looked up at him helplessly. He wrapped his arms around her then and she buried her face into his chest as he gently rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Let's not go to the party. That will show her," Clarke mumbled into his chest.

"Or we could just show up in the most casual clothes possible," Bellamy suggested with a mischievous grin. Clarke pulled her head back to smile back at him.

"Perfect," she agreed.

* * *

To Bellamy's relief, Clarke wanted to avoid her mother for the rest of the day. They managed to achieve this goal by going down to the beach for the morning, consequently also managing to get out of helping set up for the party. Bellamy was surprised Thelonius hadn't just hired people to do the whole thing for him.

Raven and Wick joined them on the beach, which meant Clarke was in full "convince them we're really a couple" mode. She got him to rub sunscreen on her back, and then she put their towels together and lay on her back, using his chest as a pillow. The weird thing was, it didn't feel weird the way it did when she was trying to piss off her mom on that first day. It was just like she really _wanted_ to trace circles on his palm while she read a trashy romance novel. And when he chased her into the waves and fell over each other and he nearly forgot himself and almost kissed her, he could have sworn she had been about to do the same. If he hadn't known it wasn't real he would have been convinced it was. And Raven and Wick were definitely fooled by the act.

"You guys are so cute!" Raven laughed as Bellamy piggy-backed Clarke back to their towels. Neither of them could bring themselves to answer her.

Unfortunately the four of them were forced to face the rest of the household when they were called inside for lunch by Wells.

"I would suggest just staying out here, but I'm starving," Clarke said in annoyance.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Bellamy assured her with a confidence he didn't feel. Clarke slipped her hand into his as they entered the main dining room cautiously, not sure how Abby was going to be acting. As it turns out they needn't have worried as she wasn't even in the room, though there was obviously a seat reserved for her next to Kane. Thelonius, Cage, Lorelei and Wells were also seated around the table.

"Bellamy, why don't you come and sit next to me?" Marcus offered. "I've read a bit of your novel."

"Yeah, sure," Bellamy nodded. He glanced at Clarke who nodded encouragingly and let go of his hand to go and sit across the table from him. She grimaced at Bellamy as she sat down next to Cage Wallace. Bellamy gave her a sympathetic look but there wasn't really anything he could do to save her from the smarmy prick.

"So you said you'd read some of my book?" Bellamy prompted Kane.

"Yes, I've read about fifty pages. I like the premise and you're actually a fairly talented writer," Marcus complimented.

"Thanks," Bellamy grinned.

"Talent schmalent," Cage scoffed from across the table.

"You're just jealous because you don't have any," Clarke told him.

"I'll have you know I'm extremely talented at golf and plenty of other things. In fact there's nothing really I'm not good at," Cage bragged. Bellamy rolled his eyes and Clarke returned with a smirk and shake of her head.

"That's funny, I seem to remember beating you at golf just last week," Thelonius interjected with a low chuckle.

"You had an unfair advantage, I'd never played there before," Cage protested. Everyone at the table gave each other knowing looks and eye rolls. It soon became apparent that Cage was a known excuse-maker and sore loser. "Where's Dad? He'll vouch for me," Cage scowled, noticing the looks that were being thrown around. As if on cue, Dante entered the room, followed by Abby.

"We've just finished displaying Dante's painting in the foyer," Abby smiled. She faltered when she saw Bellamy sitting in what was obviously her spot but she recovered smoothly and took a place next to Raven.

"Maybe we can display something of Clarke's next time," Thelonius suggested.

"Great idea," Abby agreed, and oddly enough she seemed to be genuine.

The food was soon brought out by the house keeper, or maybe it was the cook, or the butler Bellamy wasn't really sure how many staff the Jahas actually employed here.

"You want to know what I think?" Cage announced out of nowhere. No one did want to know what he thought but everyone nodded politely anyway. "I think the world would be a better place if everyone just drove nicer cars."

"What kind of car do you drive?" Raven asked, much to the disappointment of everyone at the table.

"Well, it's not really just a car, it's a Rolls Royce after all," Cage replied snootily.

"Pretentious fuck," Bellamy muttered under his breath, but Cage caught it.

"And what do you drive, Blake?" Cage sneered at him.

"I don't have a car," Bellamy replied. He didn't really need a car and he didn't want to waste money on the upkeep and petrol.

"Figures," Cage smirked.

"Bellamy actually just really cares about the environment, so he prefers to ride a bicycle," Clarke told Cage. It wasn't a complete lie, though Bellamy wasn't really that concerned about the environment.

"It must be really romantic when he comes to pick you up on a date on a rusty old push bike," Lorelei said dryly, sipping her chardonnay.

"You know what's weird?" Cage mused, and Bellamy knew he wasn't going to like whatever Cage said next, and not just because he disliked everything that came from Cage's mouth. "Just last week your mom was begging me to date you, not that I would have, of course. And yet here you are now with a boyfriend. Odd, isn't it?"

"My mother doesn't really know anything about my life so it's not that odd at all," Clarke said through gritted teeth, shooting a glare in Abby's direction.

"How _did_ you two get together, anyway?" Raven asked. "I keep forgetting to ask." Bellamy cringed inwardly at the question and glanced at Clarke. They hadn't bothered to discuss this part, and although Bellamy was glad Raven had managed to shut Cage up finally, he had also been dreading this particular conversation. From the look on Clarke's face, she had been too.

"Well, it's not that interesting…" Clarke started.

"How about I tell it, babe?" Bellamy offered. He was, after all, the one who was supposed to be a writer. He should be able to spin an interesting tale. Except, when Clarke nodded her assent and he began to speak, he found himself not making something up at all, but recounting a day that had happened a few months ago. A memory of a day he wished had ended differently.

"It was about a month ago," he began, okay that part was a lie, "and Octavia, that's my sister, invited us on a picnic with her and her boyfriend and some of our other friends. Octavia has pretty much always known about my gigantic crush on Clarke," he grinned at Clarke sheepishly and she smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. He knew she must remember that day, it wasn't really that long ago, but he figured it didn't matter how honest he was now. He could say anything and she would just think he was making it up for the story.

"So anyway, Octavia suggested that I should show Clarke this old tree Octavia used to love because it had these beautiful purple flowers. So we walked there and then Clarke started picking random flowers off and trying to string them together. And she told me she was trying to make a flower crown and I laughed and told her she was doing it all wrong. So of course she challenged me to do better, but little did she know I spent hours learning to make flower crowns for Octavia when she wanted to dress up as a wood nymph for a costume party once. So I presented Clarke with the most beautiful flower crown imaginable-,"

"It wasn't _that_ good," Clarke scoffed with a smile.

"The most _beautiful flower crown imaginable,_ " Bellamy repeated. "And she put it on and said 'how do I look?' and I said, 'like the most enchanting woman I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on,'" he said in almost a whisper. That was what he _wished_ he could have said. In fact what he'd actually said was, "you look like a huge dork" and then Clarke had thrown the crown at him.

"Gag," Raven snorted. Bellamy ignored her. He'd kind of forgotten he was supposed to be telling the whole table the story of how and he and Clarke became a couple, and not just telling Clarke how he wished that day had gone.

"And then I kissed her until sunset when Octavia came looking for us," Bellamy finished. Clarke was staring at him wide eyed, her cheeks a little red, and he wondered if it was too obvious how much he really wanted that to happen. Hr glanced away before she did, unable to continue to look at the dazed expression on her face, when he couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"What a nice story," Cage said sarcastically. "I need a drink."

"Me too," Clarke agreed with Cage for probably the first and last time ever.

"I'll get them," Bellamy said, standing up. After telling that story he thought he might need a drink too. He headed into the kitchen and pulled half a bottle of wine out of the fridge and then reached up to the cupboard to grab three wine glasses. He considered not getting one for Cage but then he decided that he would be the bigger man. When he turned around he found Abby standing behind the island bench staring at him.

"Do you want one too?" he asked politely.

"Sure," Abby nodded, and Bellamy grabbed another glass. "That was some story you told," Abby mused.

"Just the truth," Bellamy shrugged.

"I feel like I should apologise," Abby stated as Bellamy poured the wine.

"Go ahead," he replied. If she was going to do it, she could do it properly.

"I know you think I'm a horrible bitch, but I really do just want what's best for Clarke," Abby explained. Bellamy put the now empty bottle of wine down and stared at Abby. Was the woman serious? "I can see you don't believe me. But I just can't bear to watch her throw away years of study for a career path that might not ever work out. But then, you know, if she was with Wells or Cage they'd have enough money for her to do what she loves. And if you'd known Finn or Lexa you'd have seen that they didn't really love her."

"I did know them," Bellamy told her. And Abby was actually right, neither Finn nor Lexa did really love Clarke that much from what he could tell. Finn was already in a relationship with Raven and Lexa seemed to still be in love with her ex.

"So you know then," Abby nodded. "I assumed you'd be the same." Bellamy paused for a second, analyzing Abby's words.

"Are you saying I'm not the same?" he clarified, still slightly confused.

"That's what I'm saying," Abby nodded. Bellamy continued to stare at her. "It's pretty obvious that you're in love with my daughter and that she's in love with you. I'm sorry for how I've acted this weekend. I was out of line," Abby apologized.

"Thank you?" Bellamy said. He was too stunned to say anything else.

"Do you happen to have a suit? I don't want you to feel out of place at the party tonight," Abby continued.

"I do, at home," Bellamy told her. Fat lot of use that would be. Plus he had kind of been looking forward to wearing shorts and a singlet to this cocktail party.

"Maybe your sister could bring it to you? She could come to the party. It's only a few hours drive," Abby suggested. "She can stay here tonight as well."

"Maybe, but she'd want to bring her boyfriend," Bellamy said. He knew there was no way Octavia would come without Lincoln. She hated rich people even more than Bellamy himself hated them.

"He can come too," Abby nodded.

"Okay, I'll call her," Bellamy agreed.

"Great," Abby beamed. She picked up two of the glasses of wine and headed back out to the dining room while Bellamy marveled at the woman's complete one eighty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter!**

* * *

"I don't get it," Clarke said to Bellamy once they were alone in their room and Bellamy had explained what happened with Abby. Personally she was still keen on the idea of rocking up to the party in an old t-shirt and shorts. But now Bellamy was telling her Octavia was driving here with a suit for him and that Abby was actually being nice? Clarke wanted to believe it, but this was Abby they were talking about.

"I know it sounds crazy but I think your mom might actually have changed her mind about me," Bellamy repeated.

"Not that I don't think that's great, but why would she do that?" Clarke asked. Bellamy shrugged and looked away awkwardly before he mumbled his explanation.

"She said it's obvious I'm in love with you," he blushed.

"You're not though," Clarke pointed out.

"And you're not in love with me but she thinks you are," Bellamy said flatly.

"Right," Clarke nodded. "So I guess that means I have to put on the dress my mom brought for me?"

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to," Bellamy said, but Clarke knew he already knew she _would_ wear it.

"You suck. I can't believe you're sucking up to my mom," Clarke huffed.

"Just trying to be a good boyfriend," Bellamy grinned. Clarke rolled her eyes as he pulled her into a hug.

"You are the best boyfriend," she replied against his chest. Sometimes she found herself forgetting that he wasn't actually her boyfriend.

"Anyway, Marcus wanted to talk to me about me book so I'm going to go find him," Bellamy told Clarke, pulling away, much to her disappointment.

"Fine, just leave me then," Clarke pouted.

"I can stay if you want," Bellamy stopped on his way to the door.

"I'm kidding, you loser," Clarke gave him a shove towards the door. "I'm glad you're making friends." Bellamy gave her a lopsided grin as he walked out the door, leaving Clarke to calm her skittering heart.

It wasn't fair really. Before this weekend Clarke had managed to keep her feelings in check and never think about Bellamy _that way._ Well, maybe not _never,_ but rarely. But the last couple of days had been absolute _torture,_ but only because it was so easy to pretend. And somewhere along the line she'd realized she didn't want it to end after this weekend. Or ever. But she knew she couldn't actually tell him because what if he didn't feel the same way and she made things awkward.

It would be much easier when they returned home and things could go back to normal, and she could forget about how it felt to sleep beside him, or how convincing he was when he told her he loved her. What had she been thinking, bringing him here anyway? She had _known_ she had some kind of unresolved feelings for him and yet she still thought acting all lovey-dovey with him for a weekend would be a fine idea.

She remembered the picnic he talked about very clearly, and wondered why he _didn't_ kiss her that day. He should have. She had wanted him to. Like she wanted him to last night when she was imagining him doing all the things he was describing. Like she wanted him to this morning when he was lying beside her in bed, brushing the hair from her face and telling her she was beautiful. Like she wanted him to today when they were wrestling in the shallows.

She cursed herself for letting this happen. She could have had him, but it was too late now, wasn't it? Now that she actually wanted him. And, god, did she want him.

But he didn't want her, it seemed. After all, he'd told her only last night she was the least sexy woman he'd ever seen.

"I'm pathetic," she groaned letting herself collapse onto her bed.

"Why's that?" Raven asked as she barged into the room. Clarke considered spilling the whole story for a moment, but she was pretty sure Raven would just think she was crazy. What kind of person actually had a fake boyfriend? A pathetic crazy person, that's what kind.

"Um. Because I let Bellamy talk me into actually dressing up for this dumb party," Clarke came out with the first excuse that popped into her head. "I bet the dress my mom bought me is horrible."

"You bet wrong! I picked it. Your mom just paid for it. She even bought me one! Isn't she the best?" Raven gushed.

"She certainly is something," Clarke sighed. She knew Raven only loved her mom because Abby treated her like a daughter. And not in the same way she treated Clarke. Raven could do no wrong in Abby's eyes. And Raven hadn't exactly had the most present mom when she was a kid, so she'd kind of latched on to Abby as a motherly figure. Clarke was happy Raven had that relationship with Abby. She only wished Abby would treat her real daughter with as much unconditional love.

"You want to see the dress?" Raven offered.

"Maybe later. For now let's just go and get drunk on the beach," Clarke decided, getting up and marching out of the room. Raven, of course, followed eagerly.

* * *

Clarke had been hoping to get roaring drunk in order to forget her dumb feelings for Bellamy and her mother's weird behaviour, but Raven stopped her after only a few drinks.

"If you get too drunk now, you'll be throwing up in the toilet by seven and no one wants that," Raven warned. Clarke pouted but agreed and the two of them left the waterside to go inside and wash the salt and sand from their skin.

Octavia showed up with Bellamy's suit and Lincoln at about five, and she did not look impressed with the whole situation.

"You didn't have to come, you know," Clarke told her.

"Since my brother begged me to, yes I did. Where is he anyway?" Octavia asked, looking around.

"He's been in the study with Kane for hours now," Clarke said. She figured that meant things were going well.

"Well at least something good as come from this weekend then," Octavia nodded. Clarke was about to ask her exactly what she meant when Bellamy entered the room.

"Hey!" Bellamy beamed when he saw his sister. "I thought I heard your voice."

"Yes, I'm here, the party can start,' Octavia rolled her eyes but she grinned and gave her brother a hug.

"Actually the party doesn't start until seven," Bellamy informed her.

"Which means we only have like two hours to get ready," Octavia looked aghast. "Here's your suit. Where's our room?" she gestured to Lincoln who handed over Bellamy's suit.

"Thanks. I'll show you," Bellamy led Octavia and Lincoln to their room while Raven dragged Clarke to hers so they could start getting ready for the party. Raven immediately went to the wardrobe and pulled out the dress Abby had bought for Clarke. It was pretty obvious Abby hadn't picked the dress. For starters, Abby basically only ever thought it was acceptable to wear black or navy blue, and this dress was deep red. Secondly, the dress was totally backless and totally impractical, and though Abby was practically made of money, she rarely bought anything that wasn't practical, even when it came to evening wear.

"Do you like it?" Raven asked, grinning proudly. She could obviously already tell from the look on Clarke's face that she did like it a lot. "Put it on!"

Clarke took the dress from Raven and stripped off her clothes. Raven had already seen her boobs anyway so she figured it didn't really matter. She slipped on the dress and turned to look at herself in the full length mirror, admiring the way it hugged her curves and fell gracefully above her knees. She only wished she wasn't wondering how Bellamy would think she looked.

"Bellamy is going to die when he sees you in that," Raven nodded approvingly, standing behind her.

"If only," Clarke smiled ruefully, forgetting he was supposed to already find her attractive.

"If only?" Raven raised an eyebrow, meeting Clarke's eyes in the mirror.

"Raven…" Clarke started, turning around to face her. She looked at Raven with a hopeless expression on her face.

"What is it?" Raven asked worriedly, dragging Clarke to her bed. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing, unfortunately," Clarke groaned, putting her head in her hands. "We aren't really dating. We've just been pretending for the weekend so that he could come up here and meet Kane and so I could piss off my mom," she confessed, watching Raven's face turn from confusion to disbelief to understanding.

"And now…" she started.

"And now I think I might be in love with him," Clarke whispered. "It's such a mess."

"Clarke, come on. Either Bellamy is one hell of an actor or he's totally in love with you too," Raven assured her. "I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Do you really think so?" Clarke asked.

"I know so. All you have to do is just tell him how you feel tonight at the party," Raven advised. Clarke eyed her dubiously.

"But what if it just makes everything awkward and weird?" Clarke pointed out.

"Honey, if pretending to be dating your best friend for a whole weekend doesn't make things awkward and weird, I'm pretty sure nothing will," Raven laughed. Clarke figured she was probably right.

* * *

Since the colour of her dress was so vibrant in comparison to what Raven was wearing, Clarke made sure her hair and makeup were simple so she didn't look like she was trying too hard.

"You look pretty," Raven told her. Clarke kind of wished she looked smoking hot like Raven did, but pretty would have to do. She hoped it would be enough for Bellamy to want to get into her pants.

The two of them headed downstairs to where Octavia, Lincoln, Wick and Bellamy were waiting. Clarke watched Bellamy for his reaction but she couldn't tell if he really was staring at her in awe or if she just wanted him to be. She thought she was probably staring at him in awe though, because he looked impossibly handsome in his suit.

"Wow, you look hot babe," Wick grinned at Raven.

"Oh, I know," Raven replied, flicking her hair.

"We should probably join the party, apparently people are starting to arrive," he said. He grabbed Raven's hand and the two of them led the way to the main living room where the crux of the function was being held. Octavia and Lincoln followed them, and Bellamy stood and waited for Clarke to join him at his side. He placed a hand on the small of her back as they followed the others, making her skin tingle.

"You look beautiful," Bellamy whispered into her ear, though no one could hear him and no one was watching. His breath on her ear and his hand on her back sent her heart racing and she dared to hope that maybe Raven was right and he _did_ love her back.

The party of six entered the party room where there were other guests starting to mill around, each new arrival approaching Thelonius to congratulate him on his award. Thelonius had hired caterers for the evening and there were waiters walking around with platters of finger food and trays of champagne flutes.

"Shouldn't you be working?" a voice sneered and Clarke looked around to see Cage addressing Bellamy. "Oh, my mistake, I thought you were one of the waiters," Cage snickered at his own completely unfunny joke. Bellamy looked like he was ready to punch Cage in the face. Clarke grabbed his hand and squeezed to calm him down.

"Piss off, Cage," she snapped. She wasn't even in the mood to play around with witty comebacks tonight.

"Wouldn't want to be seen with you lot anyway," he replied haughtily before sauntering off to talk to Lorelei. As Cage retreated, Abby approached, much to Clarke's chagrin.

"Don't you two look like the perfect couple?" Abby smiled genuinely. Clarke narrowed her eyes at her mother, still not sure if Abby had really changed her mind about Bellamy.

"Thanks," Bellamy grinned.

"Marcus wanted to introduce you to some people," Abby said to Bellamy, pointing across the room to where Marcus was talking to a couple of people who had just arrived.

"Okay, great," Bellamy nodded, before glancing at Clarke. "Do you mind?" he asked her.

"No, of course not," Clarke replied, dropping his hand, though she wasn't too happy to be left alone with her mother. But she had brought Bellamy to this crap party in order to network, not to stay at her side all night. She'd have to tell him how she felt later.

"Clarke, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry," Abby said to her daughter once Bellamy had left them.

"Good, because you've been really shit lately," Clarke said shortly.

"I do like Bellamy, honestly. I'm happy for you. I just want you to be happy, Clarke," Abby said, a little desperately. Clarke's expression softened when she saw tears in her mother's eyes.

"Thanks, mom," Clarke whispered. "I am happy, I swear." Abby nodded and brushed a tear from her eye.

"Good," she smiled with a short laugh.

"I can't believe you tried to set me up with Cage though," Clarke screwed up her nose.

"I'll admit that was a mistake. I had no idea he was so…" Abby trailed off, unable to come up with the right word.

"Fucking idiotic?" Clarke filled in helpfully.

"I was looking for something more along the lines of pretentious, but yours works too," Abby smiled.

"Finally, you two made up!" Raven skipped up to them. "I was worried I'd have to find a new, less dysfunctional family."

"You could try Cage and Dante," Clarke smirked and Raven threw back her head in uproarious laughter, leading Clarke to believe Raven had already had a few drinks. Speaking of which, Clarke felt she wasn't nearly boozed up enough so she went in search of a waiter. Just as she spotted one and started to make her way over, she was stopped by Octavia. Luckily Octavia already had a drink handy for her.

"So how's this ridiculous charade working out for you?" Octavia asked, handing Clarke the glass of champagne.

"Really great," Clarke lied.

"Really?" Octavia cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly. "You didn't go and do anything stupid like fall in love with him or anything did you?" Clarke choked on her drink.

"No, of course not. Why would you say that?" she denied once she'd recovered. Octavia just shrugged.

"You know this whole weekend was an absolutely crazy idea, right?" Octavia mentioned.

"I am aware of that," Clarke nodded. Clarke suspected Octavia had more to say, but Thelonius had turned down the music and was tapping his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome friends," he announced once everyone was silent. "I'd like to thank all of you for being here to help me celebrate my receiving the Unity award, which I will be presented with next week. Since I couldn't invite you all to the ceremony, I decided to throw this gala so I could share this special moment," Jaha smiled at the crowd. "So, thank you. Now, please, dance, drink, eat and be merry!" he turned the music back up and the room filled with chatter again.

"So, basically he invited everyone here so he could brag about how good he is, right?" Octavia snorted.

"Basically," Clarke agreed. Bellamy walked over to them then, grinning, and Clarke couldn't stop herself from smiling back, though she had no idea what he was smiling about.

"Marcus just introduced me to his editors," he said gleefully.

"Wow, that's fantastic," Clarke beamed.

"Good work, Bell," Octavia gave her brother a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Thanks," Bellamy replied. "Hopefully he'll still like me once we tell everyone we've broken up," he grimaced.

"Right. A drink to celebrate?" Clarke suggested pulling a couple of glasses from the tray of a passing waiter.

"I already have one," Bellamy held up his glass.

"Suit yourself," Clarke shrugged, downing both of them.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked in concern.

"Yep, just… thirsty," Clarke grimaced. Bellamy looked at her like she was on drugs before sharing a look with Octavia who just shrugged and walked away to find Lincoln. Bellamy was still looking at Clarke worriedly and she knew she should tell him now.

"Bellamy…" she started, feeling sick to her stomach, and not because of the three glasses of champagne she'd just drunk in quick succession. "I…I have to go to the bathroom," Clarke announced, leaving Bellamy standing there by himself. She really was pathetic.

As she exited the bathroom she ran smack bang into Raven.

"Did you tell him yet?" Raven asked immediately.

"Did I tell who what?" Clarke replied, feigning ignorance.

"Did you tell your fake boyfriend that you're madly in love with him and want to get married as soon as possible?" Raven reminded her.

"Shh!" Clarke looked around to make sure no one had overheard. "No, I haven't told him yet."

"What are you waiting for?" Raven urged.

"I can't do it," Clarke said firmly. "The words just won't come out!"

"Well if you can't use words, try using your tongue in a different way," Raven suggested. Clarke looked at her in confusion.

"Kiss him, idiot!" Raven spelled out in exasperation. Clarke glanced back into the function room to see Bellamy looking ridiculously gorgeous and she was pretty sure she could do the kissing thing. And if he didn't feel the same way she could just say she was doing it for the act. They had agreed on no kissing, but she could just say she got carried away.

"Okay," Clarke nodded, turning back to Raven. She marched back into the party and straight towards Bellamy, but she chickened out at the last second.

"Want to dance?" she said instead.

"Sure," he agreed. The music wasn't really dancing music, but he slipped his hands around her waist anyway and she leant into him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks for coming this weekend," Clarke said as they swayed to the music.

"It wasn't so bad," Bellamy grinned. "You finally kept your word about me meeting Kane. It went pretty well too."

"I'm glad you didn't have a totally awful time," Clarke laughed. "Despite Cage. He really is horrible."

"I could never have an awful time when I'm with you," Bellamy said quietly. Clarke hesitated a moment before being seized by a sudden burst of confidence. Her hands left the safety of his shoulders and tangled themselves around his neck as she drew his mouth to hers. The arms around her waist pulled her closer and she could feel his heart pounding as his lips caressed her own. Something between a moan and a whimper escaped Clarke's throat when Bellamy's tongue brushed her lips and she parted them to deepen the kiss. Clarke was feeling hot all over and she was ready to take this up to the bedroom when Bellamy pulled away suddenly, looking at her in confusion.

"Clarke. What are you doing?" he asked. Clarke felt her throat close up at the question. She'd thought from his enthusiastic reaction that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, but now it seemed she was wrong and he was totally weirded out. She had to smooth it over, pretend it was nothing.

"Just part of the act," she managed to choke out. "I got carried away I guess."

"Right." Bellamy nodded, his expression darkening as he pushed past her and out of the room.

"Bellamy?" she called after him, but he didn't look back. She wasn't sure what she'd done wrong now but she had to find out so she followed him out of the room and upstairs to their bedroom where he was packing his bag.

"What's wrong?" she asked, closing the door behind her. Bellamy stopped packing and turned to face her.

"You can't just kiss me like that, Clarke," he said, his voice pained and angry at the same time.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Clarke apologized. "I know we said no kissing but I guess I just got caught up in the act," she tried to explain. She was crushed that Bellamy was reacting so negatively. Was kissing her that bad?

"Not exactly what I meant," Bellamy replied, his jaw clenched.

"Then what did you mean?" Clarke asked, confused. Bellamy didn't say anything for a moment.

"You can't kiss me like that… and not mean it," he said finally. Clarke stared at him, not sure if she was comprehending correctly. "You're a very good actor," Bellamy said, a little bitterly.

"So are you," Clarke returned, though somehow she knew neither of them was really paying the other a compliment.

"I'm not acting, Clarke," Bellamy said softly, his voice cracking. "That's the thing. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for five years."

"You have?" Clarke felt her stomach flip over and her eyes well up with tears. Bellamy nodded, not looking at her.

"I think I should probably go. Things will probably weird between us for a while. I don't want to be a dick because this isn't your fault and I still want to be friends, I just… I think I need some space to, I don't know, clear my head or something," Bellamy rambled.

"Bellamy," Clarke said quietly.

"Mmm?" Bellamy responded, still trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing, but still unable to meet Clarke's eyes.

"I'm not acting either," Clarke told him. Bellamy finally dragged his eyes from the ground to look at her.

"You're not?" he gulped, his eyes wide. Clarke shook her head.

"I love you," she shrugged her shoulders gently as if it were no big deal.

"Okay… cool," Bellamy nodded, he seemed a little dumbfounded.

"Bellamy?" Clarke said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Bellamy said hoarsely, staring at her.

"I think this is the part where you kiss me," Clarke prompted.

"Right, yeah," he nodded again and then he was across the other side of the room in two strides, pulling Clarke against him and capturing her lips with his own. His kisses grew fiercer and their tongues found each other as Clarke's hands found their way up his shirt to caress his chest and abs. She began trying to remove his shirt completely but it wasn't easy with Bellamy refusing to help her because his hands were to busy slipping under her skirt to grab her ass. Clarke was momentarily distracted by her mission to get him naked when a hand slid into her panties. She gasped at the contact and leaned into him. Bellamy pressed a kiss to her lips while his fingers continued to stroke her beneath her underwear.

"Is this okay?" he whispered into her neck while she rocked against his fingers.

"Yes," she whimpered, clutching on to him like her life depended on it. "But for god's sake, will you take your fucking clothes off?" she groaned.

"Not yet," he replied, removing his hand from between her legs, where she was now throbbing with desire. He kissed down her neck and to her collar bone, his teeth grazing her skin just above where her dress fell on her chest. Clarke growled and pushed him off before tugging at his tie and jacket, tossing them to the floor. She'd managed to undo a few buttons on his shirt before and now she hurriedly ripped at the rest of them, revealing his toned chest to her brazen gaze.

"Happy now, princess?" Bellamy chuckled.

"Ecstatic," Clarke grinned wickedly, pushing him onto the bed before slipping off her own dress slowly, dropping it to the floor and stepping out of it and her shoes so she was left only in her lace panties.

"Fuck," Bellamy swore, his voice only just audible as he drank her in. Clarke wasted no more time in climbing onto his lap and straddling him, closing her open mouth over his as she ground her hips against him, loving the delicious friction between her and the hardened bulge between Bellamy's legs. He moaned into her mouth and she couldn't stop her own mews of pleasure from escaping her mouth as they thrust against each other and she could feel the tension building inside her.

"Fuck me, Bellamy," Clarke moaned longingly. Bellamy removed his hands from her wriggling hips and placed one across her back and the other against her thigh as he lifted her off him and flipped her onto her back on the bed. His fingers hooked into her panties and he slowly slid them down, exposing her completely to his eyes and touch. He looked almost awestruck at the sight of her totally naked body, and he bent his head down and kissed her lower belly, causing the pulsing between her legs to intensify. She gasped as his lips trailed down and his tongue slowly licked at her slick went folds.

Clarke closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken away by the pleasure of Bellamy's hot mouth working at her most sensitive spot. She felt her breathing get heavier as she got closer and she writhed against him, breathing his name as she shuddered in orgasm.

"Please fuck me now," Clarke begged. She needed to feel his hard length inside her.

"Do you have a condom?" Bellamy asked.

"In the bag in the drawer," Clarke panted, still recovering from the orgasm he'd just given her. Bellamy got off the bed (he was still wearing pants, much to Clarke's annoyance), and opened the drawer.

"Uh, Clarke?" he said, a little dubiously.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I hate to disappoint but I think these are going to be a little big," he held up the box of extra extra large condoms. Clarke burst into a fit of giggles at the sight. She'd forgotten what she bought.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I bought those to impress Raven." Bellamy chuckled and tossed the box back in the drawer.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"Raven has some," Clarke said. "I'm sure they won't be hard to find."

"I'll be right back," Bellamy grinned. He was gone a couple of minutes and Clarke started to worry he wasn't coming back, but he soon burst back through the door with a few condoms. He couldn't get his pants off fast enough and soon he had the condom on and was back on the bed with Clarke beneath him.

"Clarke," he whispered, suddenly serious. "I love you. I can't believe how lucky I am."

"Me too," she whispered back.

"I don't want to fuck you, Clarke," Bellamy continued. "I've loved you too long." Bellamy paused, but before Clarke could protest he added, "I don't want to fuck you. I want to make love to you."

"Okay," Clarke replied quietly. Bellamy kissed her then, first her lips, then her wet cheeks, and she hadn't realized until then that she was crying.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes," Clarke nodded. "Make love to me," she breathed.

Bellamy kissed her again, and shifted her body beneath him to give him access. His lips caressed her throat as he slid into her and she gasped audibly before turning the gasp into a moan as he filled her up. They clutched at each other as they worked in a slow rhythm together, gently rocking, still kissing each other as they built up the pace.

"Bellamy," Clarke moaned, "harder, please," she begged. She was so close and she was sure he was too, and she wrapped her legs around him pulling him tighter to her as he granted her request and thrust into her harder and faster, his breathing ragged as he moaned with her.

"Yes, yes, yes," she cried, feeling herself come crashing over the edge with spectacular force. A moment later Bellamy was screaming her name as he joined her in ecstasy. He lay down beside her as they both recovered and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close so he could whisper in her ear.

"So, Raven said you want to get married?" he smirked. Clarke realized he must have run into her when he was getting the condoms.

"I am going to kill her," Clarke groaned as Bellamy laughed heartily beside her.

* * *

Bellamy woke up the next morning with the girl of his dreams naked in his arms, and for a moment he forgot that it was real. When he remembered everything that had happened last night he leaned over and kissed her awake.

"So I guess we don't have to tell everyone we broke up now," he smiles.

"I guess not," Clarke grinned back.

"What's going to happen when we go back?" Bellamy asked.

"We'll continue being best friends except now we'll also be lovers," Clarke winked, pulling him in to kiss her deeply, before pushing him back and crawling on top of him.

"Just so you know, we don't have any more condoms," Bellamy told her ruefully.

"I'm sure Raven has more," Clarke shrugged.

"Nope, she gave me her last three," Bellamy shook his head. "And we used them all."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do something else," Clarke winked before bringing her lips to his chest and trailing kisses down his body, until she reached his hardened cock. It was at that inconvenient moment that the door swung open.

"Aha, see I told you – oh," Cage said loudly. Clarke practically fell off the bed in shock as Cage, Abby and Marcus stood in the doorway to their bedroom.

"What the fuck?" Clarke yelled, hurriedly making sure she and Bellamy were both covered by the sheets. Abby's face was burning red and it seemed like neither she or Cage could speak.

"Cage here seemed to think you and Bellamy were pretending to be dating and he wanted to prove it to us," Marcus explained with a chuckle. "Seems he was wrong."

"Obviously," Clarke snapped. "Can we get some privacy?"

"Absolutely, sorry to intrude," Marcus answered backing out of the room, followed by Abby and Cage who were both clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry, Clarke," Abby called as she left, and Cage glared at them as he shut the door behind him. Clarke glanced at Bellamy and the two of them burst out laughing.

"That could have been awkward," Bellamy chuckled.

"Totally," Clarke grinned. "I love you," she said and Bellamy knew he'd never get tired of hearing her say that.

"And I love you," he replied. "And I have to tell my sister she was wrong."

"Wrong?" Clarke inquired.

"Yeah, she said you weren't going to magically fall in love with me and realise I was the one all along," Bellamy chuckled.

"You can tell her later. Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"


End file.
